There are a variety of shaped members that are formed from sheet metal coil stock using a plurality of successive forming stations. Prior art practice for making gutters with a semi-circular intermediate or base wall and parallel side walls, commonly referred to as "half-round" gutters, has been to use an upper roller with a semi-circular shaped surface and with parallel sides and a semi-circular shaped lower roller but are constructed without the ability to overbend the bottom and front and rear walls as is described more fully hereinafter. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,566 having the same inventor as the present application there is disclosed apparatus for making flat bottom wall gutters using an upper roller on a center mount depending from a top cross-support member.